Chronique lunaire
by Manou Nyu
Summary: Des années qu'il subit ça seul. Des années qu'il souffre sans rien dire à personne. S'il y a quelque chose à faire pour lui, ce n'est pas le moment d'hésiter. Il est notre ami, il est temps de changer les choses. La pleine Lune selon les Maraudeurs. OS en quatre parties.
1. Chapter 1 : Lune Maudite

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling

**Rating** **:** K+

**Petit OS qui sera en deux/trois parties.** **La première est du point de vue de Sirius principalement, la seconde devrait être du point de vue de James et si j'envisage de faire la troisième, elle sera de celui de Peter. **

**La pleine Lune vue par les Maraudeurs.  
**

* * *

**Partie 1 : Lune Maudite**

A chaque pleine Lune, c'était le même calvaire. A chaque pleine Lune ils savaient qu'il souffrait, se tordait de douleur, seul dans cette lugubre cabane. Mais ils n'y pouvaient rien, ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'alléger l'immonde supplice.  
Ils ne pouvaient que, sans un mot, le voir revenir le lendemain, griffé, tête basse, ses grands yeux d'ambre plus cernés que jamais.  
Il marchait d'un pas lourd, allait en cours, mangeait sans joie des aliments sans saveur, et rien n'était fait de bon cœur. Son mal-être crevait les yeux.  
Fatigué à l'extrême, jamais il ne se plaignait, jamais un seul sanglot ne lui échappait. Et pourtant. Il aurait pu pleurer des heures, lâcher prise une fois pour toutes.  
Sirius ressentait presque les courbatures, les brûlures et toutes ces plaies qui lançaient son ami, faisaient vibrer son pouls plus fort, il savait qu'elles l'étreignaient et le vidaient de ses forces. Chaque soupir lui rappelait un peu plus le poids de l'injustice que Remus était contraint de subir chaque mois.  
Il ne pouvait rester là sans agir. Son impuissance le mettait en rogne, menaçant de lui faire perdre la tête. En tant qu'ami, il exigeait de tout partager. Y compris la plus ignoble des souffrances. Alors, après de longues réflexions, d'interminables discussions avec James et Peter, ils s'étaient décidés.

La décision qu'ils avaient prise, aucun d'entre eux ne la regrettait. Malgré les risques, ils avaient choisi de se lancer. Pour leur amitié. Pour l'amour qu'ils lui portaient. Et si le but était noble, pour eux ce n'était qu'un choix évident qui honorait leurs liens.  
Ils avaient réussi.  
Fouillant dans les plus douteux ouvrages de la Réserve, après des heures de lecture attentive et de multiples escapades nocturnes pour s'entraîner dans le parc au mépris de tous les règlements et malgré les difficultés, mais aussi les risques parfois très mal considérés, le talent et la chance avaient été au rendez-vous pour leur permettre d'accomplir cet exploit.  
Ils avaient, à eux trois, accompli l'exploit que nul autre avant eux n'avait réussi. À quinze ans, devenir des Animagi au nez et à la barbe - pourtant conséquente - de Dumbledore mais aussi du Ministère, il y avait de quoi être fier.  
Le temps qu'ils y avaient passé ne comptait pas, seul le résultat importait pour Sirius. Si l'entraînement avait payé, sa détermination sans failles n'y était pas pour rien. Il en exploiterait les moindres veines jusqu'à ce que leur réussite soit totale.

Aujourd'hui, tout était prêt. Chaque détail de leur plan minutieusement étudié. Il était temps.  
Ce mois-ci, cette nuit de pleine Lune, ils y seraient. Près de lui. Pour l'épauler. Armés de tout leur courage.  
Alors qu'il était en train de se transformer, agonisant au sol comme jamais, Sirius espérait de tout cœur que leur geste ne serait pas vain. Il souhaitait tant le soulager, rendre un peu plus supportable l'horreur qui chaque mois le submergeait.  
Remus s'écroula. Son corps était secoué, parcouru de convulsions.  
Sirius avait envie de se précipiter sur lui, de lui parler, de le rassurer mais il savait pertinemment que celui-ci n'y comprendrait absolument rien. C'était à en devenir fou. A cet instant précis, il aurait voulu souffrir, il aurait voulu être à la place de Remus et sentir chaque once de son corps se déchirer, encaisser toute la douleur d'un coup, ne plus se relever, oublier les autres, crier une rage démente au monde entier.  
Il se maudit d'être en parfaite condition, il maudit celui qui avait infligé ça à son ami, une petite voix chuchotant dans son cœur qu'il trouverait un jour l'occasion de le venger. Il trouverait. La vengeance était un acte facile.

Tous trois regroupés dans un coin de la salle, ils attendaient le dernier moment pour se transformer.  
Sirius se mordait furieusement les lèvres. Voir souffrir son ami ainsi était le pire des calvaires. Il agrippa un panneau de bois à moitié arraché. Ses mèches brunes lui retombaient devant les yeux. Tant mieux. Elles brouillaient sa vue. Il ne voulait plus voir ni entendre. Plus jamais entendre ces cris, ces grognements, sentir l'atmosphère pesante et douloureuse. Il en voyait encore trop. Il ferma les yeux. Puis, sans un mot, la respiration saccadée, il attendit. Essaya de ne pas écouter. De projeter dans sa tête les éclats de rire de leur dernier repas ensemble, bousculer les souvenirs pour que son esprit soit assailli par autre chose que ces hurlements qui lui déchiraient le cœur. Rien n'y faisait, c'était comme si tout son être ne lui obéissait plus. Comme s'il voulait réellement entendre les cris de douleur, comme si son corps réclamait ces frissons qui lui portaient au cœur.  
Enfin, un bruissement se fit sentir à ses côtés et il devina que le moment était venu. Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux. Jeta un rapide regard à James. Retenant sa respiration, il compta mentalement jusqu'à trois. Cette fois il était fin prêt. Et il se lança.

En quelques instants, Sirius laissa place à un énorme chien noir hirsute, tandis qu'à ses côtés un grand cerf se tenait. Entre eux deux, un rat tremblotant grattait le plancher. Leur plus grand exploit jamais réalisé. Il marcha doucement vers la masse recroquevillée au sol, au beau milieu de la pièce sombre. Mille odeurs se bousculaient dans sa truffe, ses oreilles dressées captaient les moindres sons autour de lui.  
Cependant la tâche n'était pas finie.  
A présent, le grand loup restait à apprivoiser.

* * *

**Je publierai probablement bientôt la suite de cet OS, qui sera assez courte aussi. **

**Vous pouvez reviewer, je ne mords pas. (Enfin ça dépend qui.)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Lune Apprivoisée

**Deuxième chapitre, cette fois-ci du point de vue de James donc. **

**Désolée d'avoir finalement mis autant de temps avant de le publier, j'étais un peu occupée ^^" Mais maintenant, il est publié ! **

**Je ne saurais pas trop dire quand arrivera le prochain, mais il est envisageable que ce soit dans le mois qui vient.**

**Rating : K, toujours.  
**

* * *

**Lune Apprivoisée**

Ils y étaient. Transformés. Jetant un regard à sa droite, il vit le minuscule rongeur à ses côtés. Devant lui, le grand chien s'était lentement avancé.  
Il sentait dans ses entrailles la détresse de l'animal, mais aussi la rage immense du loup. Il sentait la compassion heurtée contre les affres d'un indicible courroux.  
Son sabot s'écrasa sur le sol. Il renâcla. Sirius progressait toujours. Que lui prenait-il ? Il était encore trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Une bouffée s'angoisse commençait à lui engourdir les membres. Un son inaudible monta dans sa gorge mais il ne bougea pas.  
Le chien, fou dans son inconscience, était à présent tout proche de la bête prostrée au sol, tournant doucement autour d'elle.  
Seuls les couinements aigus et frénétiques du rat venaient troubler le pesant silence de la Cabane Hurlante.  
Sirius avança sa truffe vers le pelage de l'animal. La bête ne bougea pas. Pourtant, sa respiration saccadée indiquait qu'elle était bien en vie.  
Un couinement plus pressant se fit entendre. Le rat, prudent, s'était réfugié derrière le pied d'un vieux fauteuil éventré.  
James était hésitant. Il sentait le danger. Toute cette pièce empestait le danger. Il ne savait s'il devait avancer vers le loup couché au sol ou rester à sa place.  
Sous ses yeux, le chien semblait être en proie d'une peine immense. Jappant faiblement, il tournait sans cesse autour du loup-garou, ses griffes crissant sur le parquet poussiéreux.  
Pris dans un élan d'angoisse, il fit le geste qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Au moment même où sa truffe effleura imperceptiblement le flanc du loup, un hurlement de rage retentit.

Le loup bondit et envoya le chien voler à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un puissant coup de griffe. Il tourna ensuite sa tête élancée vers le cerf. Ses deux yeux jaunes se plantèrent dans les siens. Sa gueule où luisaient les crocs acérés se tordit en un rictus inquiétant.  
Et brusquement, tout s'accéléra. Le loup-garou se détourna du cerf pour s'avancer vers le chien, prostré contre les panneaux de bois rongés qui constituaient le mur. James soudainement sorti de sa torpeur, surgit entre le loup et le chien. La bête, levée, était imposante. Sous sa forme de cerf, James réalisa brusquement le danger auquel ils étaient exposés. Son instinct lui hurlait de fuir et de sauver sa peau, mais ses derniers restes de réflexion humaine le forcèrent à rester immobile. Jamais il n'abandonnerait Sirius ou Peter. Il pria intérieurement pour que celui-ci reste caché sous le fauteuil. Un mouvement dans son dos lui indiqua que Sirius se relevait péniblement.

Il n'en était pas pour autant rassuré, acculé dans un coin de la pièce face au loup qui grognait. Mais il ne bougeait plus. Le cerf le toisa, dressant fièrement sa tête surmontée de hauts bois. Il plongea ses yeux d'écorce dans les iris jaunes de son ami. Son ami. Malgré la bête, malgré le monstre, il avait devant lui un ami.  
Il aurait voulu dissuader le chien qui s'avançait de nouveau. Il fallait rester prudent. Mais le téméraire ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre. Ou peut-être avait-il une idée en tête.  
Quelques pas séparaient à présent Sirius du loup-garou. De Remus. D'un ami envers lequel sa confiance était totale. Oreilles rabattues, James observa le chien hirsute. Sa façon de se tenir, babines retroussées, cette attitude par laquelle il voulait confronter sa détermination à la férocité du loup.  
Une lueur nouvelle dansa dans les yeux de Remus, alors qu'ils étaient fixés sur ceux du chien. Une lueur plus humaine. Une lueur que James, s'il avait pu scruter les pupilles de Sirius, aurait retrouvé dans ses grands yeux noirs.

Le loup-garou cessa de grogner. Se recroquevilla un peu. Il n'y avait plus de menace dans sa posture. On y pressentait même une certaine déférence.  
Le cerf, toujours méfiant, était aux prises d'une totale incompréhension. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Le changement de comportement était trop brutal pour paraître vrai. Indéniablement, il devait y avoir anguille sous roche.  
Le chien jappa joyeusement. Le loup-garou tendit les oreilles et arqua son cou avant de lancer un long hurlement à la lune. Et lentement, tandis que Sirius s'avançait vers la porte, la bête le suivit après une courte hésitation.  
James, immobile et hébété, n'avait pu qu'observer l'étrange scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Un couinement craintif lui rappela que Peter, sous sa forme de rat, attendait toujours caché sous le fauteuil. Le grand cerf s'avança. Baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que sa ramure se pose délicatement sur le sol. Et furtivement, le rat s'avança avant de grimper lestement sur ses bois, de glisser à leur base et de se caler le plus confortablement possible entre les deux.  
Ils étaient prêts pour une balade au clair de lune.

_« En route, mon ami. »_

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que c'était plus ou moins potable, c'est un peu plus court que le chapitre précédent en tout cas...**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3 : Lune Libérée

**Chapitre 3**

**Bon, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mis à jour cette petite fic et donc, comme je suis quelqu'un de merveilleusement consciencieux, j'ai finalement décidé de publier ce chapitre, que, si vous avez bonne mémoire (ou pas), vous saurez être l'avant-dernier.  
**

**Donc voilà, comme prévu depuis la nuit des temps, chapitre du point de vue de Peter, franchement pas facile à écrire, et je suis tout aussi franchement mitigée sur le résultat... Enfin, vous verrez bien vous-mêmes.  
**

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling, parce qu'elle le vaut bien.

**Rating** : K comme les Kikones. Quoi, comment ça j'ai eu un DS sur l'Odyssée ? Non, non, pas du tout. C'est faux.

* * *

**Lune libérée**

Depuis le début de leur entreprise audacieuse, ou plutôt de l'entreprise audacieuse de James et Sirius, Peter tremblait de peur. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait évidemment protesté contre cette idée farfelue. Après tout, Remus ne se plaignait jamais.

Bon sang, décider de devenir Animagus dès la troisième année et s'y échiner pendant trois autres longues années, on n'avait pas idée… Mais bien sûr, personne ne lui avait demandé son avis.

Lorsque James avait lancé l'idée, un soir de pleine lune où Remus avait comme toujours disparu, Sirius avait immédiatement approuvé. Lorsque leurs deux regards s'étaient tournés vers lui à l'unisson, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée, il avait lentement acquiescé. Mortifié, convaincu qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'y arriver, il avait tout de même suivi ses amis dans leur quête. Presque douloureusement. Mais personne ne l'avait vu.

A partir de ce jour, il savait au-devant de quelles difficultés il allait. Parce que lui, il n'était pas prodige, lui, il avait à pratiquer de longues heures chaque sort appris en cours avant de le maîtriser, lui, il n'avait pas le cœur aussi intrépide et avide d'aventures de James et Sirius.

Cependant, même si Remus n'en parlait jamais, Peter était conscient qu'il souffrait, seul. Ses yeux cernées et son air malade lorsqu'il revenait après la pleine lune, tout cela rendait Peter un peu triste pour lui. Peter aimait bien Remus. Il était toujours prêt à l'aider à travailler, à lui expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en cours.

Alors Peter s'était finalement dit que c'était une bonne chose à faire, et puis peut-être que Sirius et James l'aideraient à y arriver.

C'est ce qui eut lieu.

Des années de travail, oui, mais le résultat était probant. Peter pouvait aujourd'hui aisément jongler entre sa forme humaine et son Animagus. Petit. Discret. Insaisissable. Idéal pour se protéger. Une forme qui lui convenait parfaitement.

C'était la toute première fois où il sentait poindre en lui une once de fierté. Un petit vent exaltant de triomphe.

Un petit vent balayé par une bourrasque lorsqu'il avait fallu descendre sous le Saule Cogneur. Une bourrasque effacée par le cyclone que la transformation de Remus avait provoqué.

Jusqu'au cataclysme de sa fureur.

Et maintenant il était perché sur la ramure d'un grand cerf, qui se dirigeait paisiblement vers la Forêt Interdite, à l'affut du moindre changement de comportement du loup-garou. Si, une fois de plus, Peter avait eu l'occasion de donner son avis, il aurait cru bon d'indiquer que la prudence n'invitait pas vraiment à une balade en forêt, qu'il n'était pas forcément judicieux de noyer le danger dans le danger.

Soit. Son avis n'avait pas été sollicité. Et, bien que ça ne soit pour lui qu'une pure folie, ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt. Inexorablement.

Et Peter, plus que jamais, tremblait de frayeur. Tentant de garder une certaine contenance, il se retenait de pousser des couinements affolés. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Il ferma ses petits yeux humides en attendant fatalement la suite des événements. Le cerf avançait toujours. Il percevait à la fois le bruit des sabots au sol comme un tambour battant douloureusement à ses oreilles et les secousses dues au mouvement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressentit un changement dans l'atmosphère. Elle devint plus lourde, chargé de rosée. Une suave odeur de résine et de sève monta jusqu'à ses narines. Au sol, de légers craquements se faisaient entendre.

La forêt. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il savait qu'ils y étaient.

Mais pourtant, au lieu du regain de peur auquel il s'attendait initialement, il se sentit étrangement en paix dans ce compact silence qui régnait. Alors, au prix d'un immense effort, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il vit d'abord les cors du cerf qui l'entouraient, comme une sorte d'arche retournée dans laquelle il était installé. Puis, un peu plus loin, le grand molosse noir qui trépignait sur place et, un peu plus loin, le loup, un peu hébété, qui grattait vaguement le sol.

Peter se demanda si une partie de l'esprit de Remus les voyait vraiment, en ce moment, s'il les reconnaissait véritablement ou bien si ce n'était qu'une impression diffuse qui faisait qu'il se tenait tranquille. Sa frayeur commençait à diminuer. Après tout, il était protégé par James, et le loup-garou ne lui semblait plus si dangereux.

Alors, quand Sirius s'élança joyeusement vers l'intérieur de la forêt, suivi par un loup-garou intrigué mais enjoué, il descendit rapidement du cerf pour retourner au sol, et se mit à courir à leurs trousses, appréciant simplement le fait de courir sous cette forme animale qui, aujourd'hui, faisait partie intégrante de lui.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! **

**Alors, vous voulez m'incinérer, me pendre, m'écarteler, me transformer en autruche ? Me vendre comme esclave ? Ou m'obliger à regarder Dora l'Exploratrice ? Dites-moi tout, ça vous fera du bien. (Les demandes de mariage sont acceptées, dans la limite des places disponibles)  
**


	4. Chapter 4 : Lumière sur le loup

**Chapitre 4**

**Bon voilà, c'était prévisible, j'ai mis assez longtemps à écrire ce quatrième et dernier chapitre de cette petite fic... Mais ça y est ! Donc bref, je suis contente de finir la fic sur le point de vue de Remus (comme prévu), puisque c'est de lui qu'il est question depuis le début, et qu'on a encore jamais eu son avis...  
**

**Ah et au passage, bonne année, ça fait partie des choses qui se disent en janvier, paraît-il !  
**

**Sinon, pour revenir à la routine :  
**

**Disclaimer :** Depuis que j'ai tué JK, tout son univers est à moi parce qu'en fait je suis sa fille cachée et que ses autres enfants sont partis vivre en Mongolie avec des éléphants kaki donc ils n'ont pas voulu de l'héritage. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire, bien sûr.

**Rating : **K comme kaki.

* * *

**Lumière sur le loup**

La forêt. C'était, autour de lui, un concert d'odeurs diverses qui apparaissaient au fil de son passage. Là ! De la résine. Ici, un lapin qui, glacé de terreur, rentrait précipitamment dans son terrier. De la mousse partout, grouillante d'humidité et de bestioles, dont les sifflements incessants parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il huma longuement l'air. Ça n'avait rien de comparable avec l'odeur moisie de la cabane où il avait l'habitude d'être enfermé. L'air frais caressait son fin museau, courrait le long de son échine jusqu'au bout de ses pattes griffues. Il avait arrêté de courir et la gueule levée vers le ciel, il respirait profondément. Il sentit le chien s'approcher de lui. L'odeur musquée du cerf lui emplit les narines. Un frisson le parcourut. Il réprima son instinct chasseur que l'odeur suscitait. Il avait du mal à cerner sa situation, mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'attaquer le cerf. Une impression diffuse, une impression qui n'avait rien d'animal. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment réfléchir, il ne chercha pas plus loin. Il ne bougea pas. Son flair l'informa alors de la présence d'un autre être parmi cette étrange compagnie. Un rat. Il perçut son pas léger qui ne faisait même pas craquer les brindilles, sa légère odeur fuyante. Donc, un chien, un cerf, un rat. Et lui. Il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel dans cette association, vraiment. Il baissa la tête, reposa ses pattes avant au sol. Son regard jaune tomba sur le chien hirsute. Son étrange impression le reprit de plus belle. Dans les yeux du chien, il y avait… Autre chose qu'un chien ? Un grognement sourd, cependant loin d'être hostile, échappa de sa gorge. Il fit quelques pas, Il sentit les feuilles mouillées se coller à ses pattes, la terre meuble s'insinuer entre ses griffes. Cette sensation était merveilleuse. Il se rappela le sol râpeux et brut de la cabane. Des échardes qui dépassaient et qu'il ne remarquait que lorsqu'elles étaient profondément enfoncées dans sa chair.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une réalité troublante lui apparut : il n'y était plus. Il en était sorti. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, bien trop rapides pour son esprit de loup. Il alla se coucher au pied d'un arbre. Un jappement étonné le fit se retourner. Une autre réalité lui sauta aux yeux : il en était sorti avec ce chien, ce cerf et ce rat. Oui, ils avaient tous été présents dans la cabane, et ils étaient tous sortis ensemble. Pourtant, d'habitude, il n'y avait ni chien, ni cerf, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre dans la cabane. Il était toujours seul. Seul avec la faim, la rage, ses entrailles qui le brûlaient et les vicieuses échardes du plancher. Maintenant, il se sentait proche de l'explication. Il allait comprendre cette situation. Ses pensées s'éclaircissaient. Comme s'il devenait peu à peu… Moins loup. Plus… Plus « autre chose ». Quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Qu'était-il ? Un autre mystère auquel le loup ne savait pas répondre. Il put finalement se coucher au sol, malgré les mouvements incessants du chien qui courait dans tous les sens, attrapant un bâton ici, glissant dans la boue là, se prenant les pieds dans une racine ensuite et, une fois étalé au sol, il continuait à remuer joyeusement la queue. Le loup mit tout cela à distance dans son esprit. Il écarta aussi les odeurs et les bruits les plus ténus. Et il fit quelque chose de très étonnant pour un loup. Il pensa. Il pensa et, il entendit ses pensées. Des images vinrent à son esprit. Des personnes. Un château, des visages. Des bruits, des paroles. Des humains ! Assis à des tables, devant un autre humain qui parlait. Il y avait un tableau, un dessin sur ce tableau… Les paroles de l'homme…

_« Le loup-garou est un homme qui, à chaque pleine lune, prend la forme d'une sorte d'énorme loup. Il n'a pas le choix, contrairement à l'Animagus. Il est alors assoiffé de sang et son unique but est de mordre, n'importe qui, car il ne reconnait ni ses amis ni même sa famille. »_

Le loup poussa un grognement menaçant et rageur.

L'homme du souvenir continua :

_« Ainsi, chaque personne qu'il mord devient à son tour loup-garou. Le loup-garou fait partie des créatures magiques les plus dangereuses, généralement peu intégrés dans la société et peu fréquentables. »_

Le hurlement fit sursauter James, sous sa forme de cerf. Patmol s'était dressé. Remus, pour une raison inconnue, s'était relevé, et hurlait en direction de la lune. Tout son corps était arqué, semblait se dresser contre un invisible ennemi. Quelques longues secondes plus tard, il reposa ses pattes avant au sol et se tut, haletant.

Il s'était souvenu. Il avait compris. Il était ici, lui, loup-garou ce soir, être humain demain matin. L'injustice lui vrilla les tempes. Il était l'infréquentable ! Non, il ne voulait pourtant mordre personne. Il n'avait pas mordu ses trois compagnons. Depuis le début, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Sa conscience, bien sûr. Et s'il était encore capable d'écouter sa conscience, n'était-il donc pas toujours humain ? Il pensait ! Un loup ne pense pas. Lui pensait ! D'ailleurs, il était temps de se calmer. Cette effervescence ne lui ressemblait pas. Cette colère, c'était le loup. Il s'appliqua alors à la refouler. A raisonner autant qu'il pouvait, enfermé dans cette forme ingrate. C'était la toute première fois qu'il accédait à une telle clarté d'esprit lors de sa transformation. Il avait, d'une certaine façon, redécouvert sa condition et ceci grâce à la présence de ses amis –car il en était sûr à présent, il avait en face de lui ses amis- et c'est ce cheminement de pensée qui lui laissait à présent l'esprit dégagé, apte à réfléchir calmement sur la situation. Il était aujourd'hui, sous sa forme de loup-garou, dans la forêt, accompagné de ses meilleurs amis. Une promenade ? Il réfléchit un instant avant de se dire que l'idée était bonne, et il ne vit pas de mal à vouloir se dégourdir les jambes… Ou, heu, les pattes. Animé d'une énergie un peu différente de celle d'avant, il retourna vers le chien. Le cerf se tenait à sa droite, fier, et entre ses pattes un rat qui poussait des gémissements plaintifs. Il tenta, autant que son corps de loup le lui permettait, de paraître rassurant. Actuellement, il n'était pas en mesure d'expliquer à ses amis ce qui venait de ses passer. Ils allaient devoir supporter leur incompréhension jusqu'à ce qu'il ait repris une forme plus humaine.

Le chien parut se remettre rapidement de la frayeur causée par l'étrange comportement du loup. Lorsque celui-ci se mit en marche, il le suivit presque immédiatement, jappant joyeusement. Les autres leur emboîtèrent le pas sans broncher. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, là où il faisait si sombre que tous leurs sens étaient mobilisés pour se repérer. Ils firent fuir de drôles de créatures, aperçurent même un troupeau de centaures dans la pénombre, mais se gardèrent bien d'en approcher. Le loup se sentait libre, emplit d'un ravissement tout nouveau : son corps lui permettait des prouesses physique inenvisageables en temps normal. Il était enfin débarrassé de la faim terrible qui l'assaillait habituellement, avait étendu un large contrôle sur la bête qui l'habitait et, pour la toute première fois de son existence, se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Il priait en son for intérieur pour que ces escapades ne cessent jamais, pour que n'arrive jamais le moment où il fallait malgré tout retourner à la Cabane Hurlante, parce que le jour allait se lever et que lui, loup-garou, allait redevenir humain. Déjà, il sentait chaque centimètre carré de son corps le picoter, ses membres s'engourdir alors qu'il entrait à nouveau dans la pièce principale de la vieille bâtisse. Presque honteux de ce qui allait lui arriver, de cette douloureuse transformation qui l'attendait, il se cacha dans un coin, espérant que ses amis allaient partir et le laisser seul avec le monstre.

Ils partirent.

Et lentement, douloureusement, la solitude changea le loup-garou à l'esprit éclairé en un Remus endolori et éploré.

* * *

**C'est plus la saison des tomates, et même si je sais que vous rêvez peut-être de m'en envoyer une ou deux dans la figure, envoyez-moi plutôt une review, vous verrez c'est pareil sauf que c'est pas rouge.**


End file.
